


Opposite of Amnesia

by Lunarium



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Stand Still Stay Silent reference, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The world tries to convince Sigrun that Tuuri doesn’t exist.Sigrun disagrees.





	Opposite of Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).

“No!” 

Ripping off her headgear, Sigrun threw it against the metal counter.

“Perhaps it is advisable to move on,” the cool, robotic voice of the VR Lounge Station advised overhead. 

Sigrun’s fingers drummed against the headgear as memories flashed before her mind: the pyre, her fingers wet from the soot, the crushing feeling in her chest as she sought to compose herself in front of her other expedition team, having to be the strong one when it hurt her the most, more than _her_ cousin, way more—way more, damn it! 

“Listen, sister,” Sigrun spat. “She’s not here either. But I know she is. She’s meant to be. I knew her for years! Yet everything that has happened in the past three years has tried to convince me she has never even existed, not even the people who should know act like she’s ever been born—not even Lalli and Onni. But I know better. Tuuri has always existed, but for whatever reason, she’s not here, but I am, and the world’s lying to me.” 

“So you are seeking her in virtual realities?” 

“No.” Sigrun grunted as she flopped back on the donut-shaped seat. “I’m seeking her out in other realms. She _hides_, sister.” 

“Is she a cyborg?” 

“A little more than that. Can upload herself into my e-blaster if she wanted. She has abilities you can’t even imagine.” 

“Sounds like you two make the perfect pair.” 

Sigrun smirked. “From you that’s quite the compliment.” 

“Where to next?” 

Sigrun considered. They had the perfect reality to live in: snow, vast fields to explore, just a few dunderheads to accompany them. Sure there was danger at every corner and the threat of some pandemic disease hanging over their heads, but what was life without a few fears tossed in? Strange that Tuuri left this one so brutally, unless…that was meant to be clue to finding her…or figuring out what happened to her in this reality. 

The world previous this, something about capturing and training adorable pocket-sized monsters, had to have contained some clue as well. And the one before _that_, Tuuri was some sort of scholar and Sigrun herself a dragoon. 

Clues. All of them contained clues. They all had to mean something. And perhaps the next one would give her the final piece of the puzzle. 

“Dunno,” Sigrun finally answered. “Scan for her biorhythm. See what you can find. Maybe try something with robots. Giant ones. Maybe we’re in outer space protecting colonies from alien invasions. Or trying to stop some mad man from releasing an apocalyptic virus. Or we’re co-pilots on a giant robot comprised of, I dunno, mechanical lions—ha ha, that’s ridiculous! Rift compatibility in order to pilot a robot. That sorta thing. She’ll love it!” 

“Biorhythm detected. Uploading reality.” 

Sigrun set the headgear back on. “I’m getting you back, Tuuri. Whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Fall Out Boy's song "Centuries".
> 
> The other realities mentioned include the artwork Minna did of the crew in Pokemon and Final Fantasy AUs.


End file.
